Talk:The Talon of God
What....The Fuck.Jayson Swagmode (talk) 22:53, September 19, 2012 (UTC) RoflcopterV22 (talk) 22:54, September 19, 2012 (UTC)Fixed it, for now. I fixed some of the spelling mistakes and added links to Jack and The Warrior. I don't understand what the first part of the second sentence is saying (I haven't fought the warrior yet) so I can't add anything yet. 03:42, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Has anyone investigated what effects the loot you get from each NPC you say goodbye to before leaving? Some of them seem to give out purples and others greens. Is it perhaps linked to how many of that character's quests you've done before speaking to them? 11:58, October 14, 2012 (UTC) : Nothing scientifically concrete, but I don't think it matters. I went through PT1 and did all the missions, then followed through with PT2 doing only the main story. Both times my main reaction to the loot was, "Meh, at least it'll be worth selling". Grindfest (talk) 16:53, February 15, 2013 (UTC) A tricky fight to solo at level 30 as my damage was so low and ammo a problem (he was 32). I was able to do it by using the 2 rocks with overhangs to the north of the console and mainly hitting him the mouth (do it when he slags as his head stays pretty still). You can hit him from behind the force-field if you jump on the rocks to the left, but that's clearly an exploit. Considering how much loot he drops, with no way I could see to cash it in at the fight, solo players will want to head there with empty bags - search very carefully for loot, I almost missed an orange weapon hidden by the console. Has anyone tried the 2 areas a long way from the center to the east and west? Are they 'safe' for restocking ammo? Soobz (talk) 08:48, January 15, 2013 (UTC) 2 Jack Maks I dont exactly know why, but after i killed jack 2 masks dropped. one for the character i was playing (Zero) and one for Maya who i had already beat the game as before. Maya's mask drop was orange and i was playing solo. Has anyone else ever had Jack drop 2 or more masks at once? :Yes. Both Jack and the Warrior can drop them, so a second one can appear that way. After one encounter I had a mask that appeared as a regular head customization in the inventory while the other had the unique mask graphic. -- WarBlade (talk) 21:19, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Optional Objectives? What do the optional objectives to talk to the people do? I was finishing up some side quests before continuing on this one. One had me turning it at Claptrap, but as soon as I spoke to him it activated this mission removing the optional objectives rather than turning in the other mission. --jimnms (talk) 16:38, February 15, 2013 (UTC) : Each person you talk to gives you a piece of equipment. Most of what is offered is just o.k. I've done this twice myself and found no legendaries, and only a couple purples at best. Grindfest (talk) 16:48, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Hammerlock didn't give me anything When you have that Old Slappy mission ready to turn in, while doing Talon of God, talking to Hammerlock will trigger the speech, but his animation goes all, like, you're giving him his robotic arm back and he doesn't give you anything after the speech no matter how long you wait. Talking to him again does nothing. Has this happened to anyone else? This just happened to me for the third time now. IIRC the first two times happened to me with Krieg on both Normal and TVHM. The third time was with Sal on Normal mode. TapSiLogMACHINE (talk) 15:28, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Tips *The fight can be finished in less than three minutes when using a weapon like Jacobs "Horse Gatling Gun" and hiding behind Statues. Gidelix (talk) 20:29, September 29, 2015 (UTC)